The Silent
by E. Linnet
Summary: Elizabeth is missing, a maid the only witness to her capture. The pirates that kidnap her, however, are much more than they appear to be. A rescue mission turns into much more as secrets are revealed and legends become truth. [Post COTBP, ships inside]
1. Prologue

Linnet's Note: This is a take-off thing of another fic that I only got three chapters into. It takes place directly after COTBP-give several months, as to allow Norrington's unfortunate departure to Tortuga.

Ships are-well, not Willabeth, but I won't give away the rest just yet xD This is only the prologue, and chapter one will be up soon. First attempt at something plotty, please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never have. Hm.

The rain had been fierce all week-it was, after all, near the time that the vicious hurricanes swept along the Caribbean coasts, leaving few areas untouched by the angry swells of wind and water.

As the rain poured outside of the Governor's mansion of Port Royal, Elizabeth Swann was only half-asleep, laying on her bed as she listened to the rain slap on the roof. There was a light tapping sound at her large bay window, which she passed off for a wandering cold bird or pipe that would surely be fixed by the morning.

The tapping stopped, and was followed by a voice.

"Good evening, Miss Swann." Her eyes widened, and a strong hand masked her scream that was heard only to the wide-eyed maid in the doorway.


	2. Poppy Vale

Linnet's Note: It's chapter one, and I'm quite afraid that I won't be able to update any of my fics for a while – I'm going to California for a week (yay!) and my laptop that I'm taking doesn't have any of the right software to post stuff.

Disclaimer: Hmm. No.

Plotting courses had never been one of James Norrington's favorite duties as a Naval officer. Especially plotting a course to Haiti, where the _Pearl _had apparently last stopped for supplies.

Heart not really in his job, he reached for his compass just as his office door slammed open.

"Commodore? There's someone here to see you, sir." It was Andrew Gillette, his confident Captain.

James nodded once, replacing the compass and setting down his quill.

To his surprise, Governor Swann entered, a young maid in tow.

"Governor? What can I do for you?"

The Governor heaved a long sigh, looking even more tired than usual.

"Commodore," he started, "I've...we've run into a problem, and I would be most obliged if you would be willing to help."

James nodded, eyebrows furrowed.

"My daughter...well, Elizabeth is gone. She has been kidnapped." The man's voice was heavy as he stepped into the office.

"Elizabeth! When did this happen?" James was on his feet immediately, stepping around his desk quickly.

"It happened last night. This...girl, she was a witness." The maid stepped up from behind the Governor, her head remaining downcast.

"What's your name, girl?" James asked, not unkindly.

The girl's head rose, showing James her pale face and long, dark hair. Her eyes were a dark green and piercing, even though she seemed pale and timid in nature.

"Poppy Vale, sir," She said quietly, not looking him in the eye, "I was walking into Miss Swann's quarters to check on her, you see, she usually leaves her candle lit at night. When I arrived, she was...she was being kidnapped by a man."

"Did you see the man's face?" James asked urgently, moving closer to her.

"No, sir, I'm afraid I didn't," She replied softly, slowly meeting his eyes.

A pause, and finally James turned to the Governor, "I take it that you would want me to abandon my search for Sparrow and find you daughter, then?" His tone was dark.

"Yes." Was the Governor's reply.

James sighed, "You do realize that this will be very dangerous for my position, Governor. My strict orders were to find Sparrow, not find your daughter."

"If it's not too bold in me saying, sir," Poppy began timidly, "I believe that the Royal Navy may find it fit to put aside the capture of a pirate in favor of rescuing Miss Swann."

James looked surprised, but nodded, "MIss Vale, you have a point. I shall set off immediately, after I make arrangements with Admiral Dunne."

Governor Swann smiled, "Thank you, James. You have no idea how grateful I am."

James nodded, offering a small smile to both the Governor and Poppy Vale.

xXxXxXxX

_It's dark, and my head is pounding,_ were the first wry thoughts that entered Elizabeth Swann's mind.

She opened her eyes blearily, blinking in the brightness of the sunlight. She could feel the rocking of waves beneath her, and quickly deduced that she was on a ship.

"Ah, Miss Swann. Delightful to see you awake again." The deep voice startled her, and she whipped her head around to see the arrogant face of Lord Cutler Beckett.

She stood quickly, taking in her surroundings-she was on the deck of a ship. A very large, Navy ship.

"No need to panic, girl," Beckett said, an eyebrow raised.

"Where am I?" She demanded harshly, seeing nothing but endless blue waves.

"You are currently on the _Endeavor, _and I believe that we're-Captain, just where exactly are we at the moment?"

A tall woman stalked up behind Beckett, her auburn hair shining in the blinding sunlight.

"A few weeks from Haiti, I'd say," She answered casually. Her blue eyes met Elizabeth's, and she surveyed her, an eyebrow raised, "This is her?"

Beckett nodded, "She doesn't look like much, but don't worry," he smirked, "There's more to Elizabeth Swann than meets the eye."

The Captain nodded. "Alright. I'll take your word, Cutler. Her name's Elizabeth, you say?"

Beckett cleared his throat, and said, "Well, where are my manners? Miss Swann, this is Captain Bella Pearl, her ship is the _Silence, _she'll be meeting with her crew in Haiti."

Pearl nodded, stalking toward the rail, "She still doesn't look like the description."

"What do you want from me?" Elizabeth asked angrily, following Beckett as he moved toward the starboard rail, the light, warm breeze blowing stray hairs into her eyes, but leaving her heavy dress in place.

"I believe that you know of one Jack Sparrow?" He asked, glancing out over the water.

"Captain," Elizabeth corrected distractedly, "Captain Sparrow. What do you want from him?"

"It's actually not something that I want from him," Beckett said carefully, "It's rather something that he wants from me. It's a fair trade, if you think about what I will receive in return."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

Beckett chuckled, "Oh, I don't think that you'd really believe it if I told you."

Elizabeth smiled confidently, remembering her encounter with undead, cursed pirates, "No, I think that it would be quite believable."

"Hmm," Was Beckett's reply, "But our quest on this ship is to find Jack's ship, on which is something I need in exchange for what he needs. It's all in good business, in the end."

Elizabeth looked at him suspiciously, "You're not going to tell me what we're after, are you?"

Beckett smirked again, still looking ahead, "Not quite yet. You will understand in due time."


End file.
